


Arriving in Casfandom

by evitably



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Rainbows, Vomiting, gen - Freeform, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: So how do I know I've arrived in Casfandom?<br/>A: When it starts to feel like you're vomiting rainbows, you'll know you've really arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving in Casfandom

"Dean," said Castiel, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We have a problem."

Dean threw him a disgusted look. "Besides you getting carsick? I swear, if you puke in the car--"

"It's not that," Castiel said. He frowned, and ran the hand he wiped his mouth with across his hair. Dean grimaced. "I haven't been vomiting bile."

"--what?"

"I've been vomiting rainbows."

"What the hell?" said Dean, and followed Castiel when he led the way to where he'd retched only moments before.

Castiel hadn't been lying. Where Dean had expected to find half-digested food was a miniature rainbow, vivid and colorful.

"That's not supposed to happen," Dean said. He knelt down by the rainbow, and was surprised that it smelled of roses.  



End file.
